Let the Lying Commence
by FindingRainbows
Summary: Sometimes you have to lie to move on in life. All the gang is in here and this time they are on their best behaviour because there's no strong words!


Disclaimer: Funnily enough, Being Human, well, its still not mine.

_A/N Once again, this doesn't particularly fit although I'd put it after series 2. However, Annie is here so you can choose to believe that she never went anywhere or that they got her back or you can choose to believe that I'm just in denial and don't want to deal with the gang not being all together- its up to you ;) Also, I want to say a thank you to the folks who have reviewed my first two stories- really kind of you. Hope you enjoy this. May be my last one for a while- I shouldn't really have chosen now to delve into the world of fan fiction- I have quite a bit of college work to do. _

Nina let herself into the house and made a bee-line for the sofa. She sat down, let out a huge sigh and closed her eyes.

'Coffee?' Annie chirped as she appeared beside her with a pop.

'Oh, thank you.' Nina took hold of the cup that was being kindly held out in front of her. She wrapped her fingers round it and soaked in the warmth.

'Hello, good day?' asked George as he pecked Nina on the cheek and sat down.

'Not bad, just busy. Oh, Mitchell!' she shouted as he walked in the room, 'I asked and they'll need a CV.'

'For a porter job?'

'Yep. You need them for everything these days apparently.'

'Bloody stupid.' Mitchell shook his head.

'It's not that hard to put one together,' George reasoned.

'Yeah, we'll help. Ooo...lets do it now,' Annie enthused, 'I'll grab a pen and paper.'

'Hang on!' George made Annie stop in her tracks, 'We may as well do this properly. Get the laptop.'

'Good idea.' Annie vanished.

'Great.' Mitchell said sarcastically as he plonked himself down on a chair, 'thanks, George.'

'What?' George looked at him; his face a picture of innocence.

'Got it!' Annie reappeared and immediately got on with setting up the computer.

Nina leaned forward to help, 'I have a feeling this is going to be interesting.'

'Yeah, we may have to make up ALOT of stuff,' George nodded.

'So? Everyone lies on their CV, don't they?' Mitchell stated as he flicked through the TV channels in the hope of finding something worth watching.

'Ok, I think we're ready,' Annie looked up from the screen expectantly.

'Right, we can start with the obvious, like name...' Nina began.

'Of course,' Annie said as she started typing, 'Name. John Mitchell. Date of birth...uh huh...well, let the lying commence...1982.'

'1982? That makes him 28?' George questioned.

'I'm not 28.'

'Well, obviously...' Annie rolled her eyes.

'No, I mean I wasn't 28 when...'

'Yeah, he was only...'

'Oh for goodness sake, I got the maths wrong, ok? I'll change it.' Annie gave both the boys a stern look like a mother telling off her children.

'Good,' Mitchell returned his attention to the TV but continued to grumble, 'Do I look 28?'

'Look, you should just be glad that you don't look your actual age!' Annie pointed at him. Mitchell didn't respond; she was right.

'Ok, we're getting slightly sidetracked,' Nina interrupted. She moved the laptop round on the table so she could use it. 'Right, address should go next.'

'Let's fill that in later. Let's move on to qualifications- that's more fun.' Nina allowed Annie to take the laptop back.

'We're going to have to give him some GCSE's,' George stated.

'Put maths, science and English, they like those.' Nina instructed.

'Ok,' Annie starting typing then suddenly stopped, 'Erm....what grades did he get?'

The room fell silent except for the sound of the TV that Mitchell was now only pretending to watch. He waited to see how intelligent his friends would decide to make him. He wondered for a moment whether they had actually forgotten he was there.

'If we go with statistics,' Annie started, 'then boys normally do better than girls in maths and science.'

'I was always better at English,' George contradicted. Both Nina and Annie nodded and smiled at him. They weren't the least bit surprised, 'What? He responded with confusion.

'We could give him a B in maths and science and a C in English?' Nina suggested.

'That sounds good,' Annie agreed.

'What? No, As?' Mitchell enquired.

George let out a small laugh and instantly regretted it. Nina looked down rather sheepishly and Annie focused harder on the computer as she typed.

'No, no it's ok. My friends think I'm thick. That's fine.' Mitchell shrugged.

'Mitchell...'

'I can change it.' Annie offered.

'No, don't bother. Just remember that I qualified to be in the army and fought in a war.'

Silence again.

'Oh! Oh!' Annie exclaimed all excited, 'We can give you an A* in History?!'

'That's perfect!' George nodded emphatically.

Mitchell couldn't help but laugh at his friends. He hadn't actually been insulted; he had just been winding them up.

'One problem- what school did Mitchell get these qualifications from?' Nina took a sip of her coffee and watched as Annie's face turned serious.

'I hadn't thought of that.'

'We can research it later,' George suggested.

'Do they even do GCSE's in Ireland?' Annie was slightly deflated.

'Let's just carry on for now.' Nina added feeling a bit guilty that she had brought some realism back to the situation.

'Hmm...are there anymore qualifications then?'

'What? My A* in history isn't enough for a job as a hospital porter?' Mitchell smirked.

'Lets move on to experience,' Nina ignored Mitchell, 'I mean, he has already had a job as a hospital porter.'

'Yeah, get that down, Annie. Not only is it helpful, it's one of the only true things we have to add.'

Annie smiled and nodded in agreement with George, 'What else?' she asked afterwards.

'There was my short but pretty successful film career. I had less success when I was in a band. Drum's aren't really my thing.'

'Mitchell, we're trying to help you here. Can you be serious for at least one second?' George turned and gave him a pointed look.

'I am being serious. Trust me, I suck at playing the drums. Now, the guitar...'

'Mitchell, you know what I mean.'

Mitchell relented, 'I know, I'm sorry. My life doesn't exactly fit into a CV though.' He stood up and began walking towards the kitchen.

'Hence, the lying.' Nina shouted after him.

'You have to admit that writing a CV containing the truth about Mitchell's life would be far more interesting,' Annie said.

'Yeah, and far less likely to get him a job.' George pointed out.

'So, can we please continue with the lying?' Nina rubbed her face and yawned. Helping put together a CV for Mitchell wasn't exactly the top thing she wanted to be doing after a full day at work.

'Mitchell is definitely ready for this, right?' Annie asked quietly now Mitchell had left the room.

'What do you mean?' George replied.

'You know, ready to go back to work?' Annie checked to see if Mitchell was out of hearing range again.

'I think so.' George at least sounded confident.

'He has to move on,' Nina reasoned.

'I know, it's just...'

'He's ready, Annie, he is.'

'Yeah, and we're all here to support him,' George added.

'We've been there before...'

'This time it's different.' Nina smiled at Annie.

'I hope so, I...'

'There's nothing in for dinner so I'm going to order pizza? Who's with me?' Mitchell asked loudly as he returned to the living room.

'Good idea, I'll have a ham and pineapple.' Nina replied turning away from Annie as though the discussion they'd just had had never taken place.

'George?'

'I think... I think, I'll have a pepperoni. Get some of that cheesy garlic bread too.'

'Ok, Annie?'

'Wha...oh, ha ha!' Annie looked up at Mitchell as he flashed her one of his smiles.

'What, not hungry?' he winked at her before picking up the phone.

'You're not funny, you know?' she responded. She continued to watch him as he told the pizza delivery place their order. Such an ordinary task for an extra-ordinary being. In that moment she knew that Nina was right. It had taken a while but their Mitchell was back and ready to move on.

_(A/N Just so people know- I don't think that B's and C's aren't good grades- thats pretty much what I've gotten in all qualifications that I have done. Except sociology but the less said about that the better...)_


End file.
